Você sabe que é obcecada por Crepúsculo quando
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Uma lista básica de "apenas" 1000 coisas que as fãs malucas fazem por aí
1. 1 até 25

**N/T:** Aqui estou eu de novo, eu achei essa lista aqui e achei ela muito engraçada, eu vou traduzir ela ao poucos, até porque vai até 1000, exatamente as meninas são loucas :P A fic é original da Madi e Sara, conhecidas com Sra Cullen e Sra Black respectivamente, o login delas é o Number-1-Twilighters,e essa tradução foi autorizada pelas mesmas. Divirtam-se!

**Você sabe que é Obcecada por Crepúsculo quando: **

1- Você começa a dizer O.M.E. ao invés de O.M.G.

2- Você sabe o que significa O.M.E.

3- Você carrega os quatro livros com você a todo o tempo.

4-Você sabe quando é o aniversário de Edward, embora nunca tenha sido citado nos livros (20 de Junho de 1901)

5-Quando você vê um carro ultrapasando o limite de velocidade você diz que eles dirigem como um Cullen

6- Quando seus pais perguntam que carro você quer, você fala que quer um 911 Turbo Porsche, mas tem que ser amarelo.

7-Você sempre pede aos seus pais lentes de contato da cor topázio.

8- Você sabe como é cada carro mencionado no livro.

9-Você fala pro seu médico que o segredo dele está a salvo com você

10- De repente você quer se mudar para Forks

11-Você já leu os livros tantas vezes que consegue citar as falas dos personagens de cabeça

12-Você já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes leu todos os livros do começo ao fim.

13-Você chama a sua obcessão com os livros de O.C.D. (Obsessive Cullen Disorder)

14- Você deixou seus amigos obcecados com os livros para que assim você tivesse com quem falar sobre eles.

15-Quando você empresta um dos seus livros a alguém, você fala que vai contar para os Volturi caso a pessoa estrague o livro

16-Você odeia quando alguém se refere ao Edward por "Eddie" e diz a pessoa que tem que chamar ele de Edward.

17-Você tem inúmeras blusas que mostram a sua obcessão com os livros.

18-O seu livro de crepúsculo já se abre sozinho exatamente no capítulo 13 de tantas vezes que você o leu.

19-Você tem as fotos dos atores do filme no seu celular.

20-Você sabe o nome dos atores do filme

21-Você não consegue mais assistir ao quarto filme do Harry Potter sem chorar

22-Você sabe quando o filme vai estreiar nos cinemas

23-Você fezs uma contagem regressiva no seu calendário para o lançamento de Breaking Dawn

24-Você já fez o pré-pedido de BD muitos meses antes de ser lançado

25-Você já assistiu todos os traillers de Crepúsculo disponíveis na net, diversas vezes.


	2. 26 até 50

**N/T:** Só uma coisinha que eu esqueci de mencionar no post anterior. Eu não estou mudando nada nessa fic, ou adequando nada ao "universo" Brasileiro como já vi outras traduções dessa fic fazerem. Não acho que isso seja ruim, até por que aproxima mais da realidade do leitor, mas eu infelizmente não estou com saco para isso. Sorry pessoal! Ah e não ligue caso algumas coisas na fica pareçam ultrapassadas, é que ela foi escrita há um tempo.

Resposta as Reviews:

**Bih Kannibal:** Huahuhuahuah Eu também, é bom saber que eu não sou a única maluca....

**luciaalmeida:** Na verdade eu já tinha pensado em escrever uma assim também, só que eu nunca parei para escrever e como eu acabei achando essa aqui eu decidi traduzí-la, mas quem sabe de repente eu complemento alguma coisa no final dela :P Btw, eu também queria um Volvo, de preferencia com o Edward de motorista

26- Você não consegue encontrar um cara que goste por que você compara todos com o Edward. E ninguém é como ele.

27-Você chama o seu namorado de Edward, por engano.

28- A toda chance que você tem você diz a sua amiga loira que o Edward prefere as morenas.

29-Você pensa em crepúsculo 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana.

30- Você foi na livraria no dia que a versão especial de Eclipse foi lançada, e foi para trás da loja para lê-lo.

31- Você chorou quando Edward foi embora em Lua nova e ainda fica triste quando pensa sobre isso

32- Você pensa em colocar o nome dos seus filhos de Edward, Bella ou de qualquer outro personagem relacionado a saga.

33- Você acha que qualquer um que é do Team Jacob já perdeu e deveria ir para um hospício

(Para as fans do Team Edward)

34- Você já leu todas as notícias e artigos do site da Stephenie Myer

35- Você vai queimar os seus livros se a Bella ficar com o Jake no final.

36- Você quer ler o The Host só porque foi a Stephenie Myer que escreveu

37- Você quer colocar glitter no seu namorado por que assim ele irá brilhar como um vampiro.

38- Você fala para as pessoas que só um vampiro poderá amá-la eternamente.

39- Você sabe o que realmente aconteceu a mãe do Bambi.(E não foi um humano)

40- O castigo que seus pais te deram foi tirar os livros de você e você enlouqueceu.

41- Quando você vê um urso-pardo você grita: "Emmett!"

42- Você não gosta de ninguém que se chame Mike, Jessica, Lauren, James, Victoria, Laurent, Tanya e Jane.

43- Você desligou o seu telefone no dia 2 de agosto para ninguém te incomodar. (N/T: Data na qual BD foi lançado nos EUA)

44- Você começa a usar azul só porque é a cor preferida do Edward na Bella.

45- Quando está trovejando, você sabe o que realmente está causando o barulho.

46-Quando você está na aula de história estudando sobre o início do século XX você se pergunta se Edward estava lá.

47- Pessoas que nunca leram os livros na vida, sabem os carros que cada um dos Cullens tem, por que você falou para eles várias vezes.

48- Você não consegue mais ouvir músicas sem que isso te lembre Crepúsculo de alguma forma.

49- Você não consegue ler mais nada sem que isso te lembre Crepúsculo de alguma forma.

50- Sua mãe falou para você parar de ficar assistindo toda hora o sneak peak do preview do filme no DVD da Penelope


	3. 51 até 75

**N/T:** Heyyy, é bom saber que vocês estão gostando dessa fic. Eu tô meio sem tempo de responder as reviews agora, mas prometo responder todas que não foram respondidas no próximo capítulo. Anyway, quem tiver idéias que possa acrescentar na fic é só mandar por pm pra mim que quando acabar as 1000 da fic em inglês eu estarei incluindo algumas das minhas loucuras, então quem tiver alguma idéia qualquer coisa é só mandar. Bjos!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

51- Você pausa o sneak peak no DVD da Penelope para tirar fotos com o seu celular.

52-Você ficou brava com a sua mãe por que ela zoou o capítulo 13

53- Você vai processar a Summit Entertainment se eles deixarem a cena da clareira fora do filme

54- Você leva o seu inalador para assistir o filme por que você sabe que vai hiperventilar

55-Quando você joga "Life" você coloca o nome das crianças de Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Renesmee, ou qualquer outro personagem relacionado a Crepúsculo.

56-Quando você vê um volvo prata passar você grita "Edward, eu te amo" ou "Morda ela já!"

57-Seus pais já falaram com um conselheiro sobre a sua obcessão.

58- Você toma tempo para escrever uma lista como essa.

59-Você começa a assistir programas de entrevistas matinais para ver se algum ator do filme vai estar nele.

60-Você coloca Bella´s lullaby no seu Ipod/Mp3 player

61-Seus pais te lembram constantemente que os livros são apenas ficção (Mas isso é o que eles pensam.)

62-Para o seu baile da escola você quer achar o vestido que a Bella usou no baile dela.

63-Uma das suas principais preocupações é descobrir o que a capa de Breaking Dawn significa.

64-Você escreve "Eu amo Edward Cullen" com um marcador permanente na sua mão, só assim não vai sair com água.

65-Você tem pelo menos um bichinho de estimação com o nome de um dos personangens.

66- Você deixa a sua janela aberta à noite esperando que o Edward apareça.

67-Você pendura um letreiro na sua janela dizendo "Por favor Edward, venha"

68-Repentinamente você tem vontade de ler O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes

69-Você desenvolveu um medo por estúdios de Ballet

70-Você tem três cópias de cada livro: Uma que você lê constantemente, uma que você empresta a outros e uma assinda pela Stephenie Myer que NINGUÉM está autorizado a tocar

71- Você tem um ursinho de pelúcia chamado Emmett

72-Você tem um leão de pelúcia chamado Edward

73-Você tem um, carneiro de pelúcia chamado Bella

74-Você tem um lugar especial, reservado na sua estante para os três livros

75-Você procura na internet por qualquer pessoa que tenha o sobrenome Cullen


	4. 76 até 100

**N/T:** Sei que prometi responder as reviews, mas se eu fizesse isso não conseguiria postar a fic hoje. A minha semana anda meio corrida, então só vou ter tempo mesmo no sábado. Ah, e eu tô anotando as sugestões de vocês.

76- Você deixa seu ar condicionado ligado a noite para você imaginar como seria ter os braços de Edward ao seu redor.

77- Você sabe tudo o que há para saber sobre a série Crepúsculo

78- Você começa a tropeçar propositalmente nas coisas, para ser tão desastrada quanto a Bella (**N/T:** Eu não preciso tropeçar propositalmente nas coisas.... eu já sou desastrada que nem ela.)

79- Você sabe o apelido do Robert Pattinson. **(Spunk Ramsom)**

80- Você muda a senha do computado para alguma coisa relacionada a Crepúsculo, por que essa é a única maneira de você lembrar dela.

81- Quando você é designada para escrever um artigo para a aula de história, você escreve sobre as guerras dos vampiros do sul.

82- Você mal pode esperar para ir dormir a noite e sonhar com o Edward.

83- Você sabe que nenhuma celebridade faz compras como Alice Cullen.

84- Você pergunta ao seu médico coisas como "Como Edward está?" ou "Alice me viu chegando?"

85- Quando você vai viajar você leva os quatro livros com você, mesmo você sabendo que não terá tempo para lê-los.

86- Se alguém fala mal do livro você manda a pessoa pular de uma ponte, por que ela não é boa o suficiente para pular de um penhasco.

87- Pular de penhascos virou o seu novo hobby.

88- Quando os seus pais perguntam onde você quer passas as férias, você logo diz "Forks" ou "La Push"

89- Toda manhã você checa como está o tempo em Forks.

90- Toda manhã você checa como está o tempo em Phoenix.

91- Você guarda os seus livros no armário da escola, para que você possa lê-los a qualquer hora.

92- Você toma tempo para ler uma lista como essa.

93- Quando você leu Romeo e Julieta você referiu-se a Romeo como Edward, Julieta como Bella e Paris como Jacob.

94- Sua mãe teve que comprar outro livro do crepúsculo por que você já leu o seu demais.

95- Quando você vai ao cinema, você pergunta aos funcionários se eles podem te dar o poster do filme.

96- Você chama o seu cachorro de Jacob e espera que ele vire um lobisomem

97- Você repetiu em inglês por causa do número 93

98- Tudo no seu MySpace/LiveJournal/Orkut é sobre Crepúsculo

99- Seu nome de tela no celular tem a ver com Crepúsculo.

100- Você gritou quando a Bella rejeitou a proposta de casamento do Edward. Por que vamos encarar os fatos, quem recusaria se casar com ele?**(E essa é a mais pura verdade!)**


	5. 101 até 125

**N/T:** Novo capítulo one com as respostas das reviews! Obrigada a todos que favoritaram e deixaram review! ^^

101- Você se cadastra no site da Forks High School e tenta conseguir a lista de alunos para ter certeza que o Edward é real. (Mesmo que você saiba que ele é).

102- Você chora quando aprende sobre o surto de gripe espanhola porque foi isso que matou o Edward.

103- Você redecora o seu quarto para combinar com o do Edward.

104- Você se refere à se aprontar de manhã como o seu "momento humano"

105- Você tenta fazer os fundos de sua casa parecer como a clareira, por que assim o Edward irá aparecer.

106-Quando alguem pergunta qual o seu tipo, você diz que gosta de caras gelados, mortos e brilhantes.

107- Quando você pergunta aos seus amigos se eles checaram o site ultimamente, eles automaticamente sabem que você está se referindo ao site da Stephenie Myer

108- Você recorta artigos das revistas que falam sobre o filme

109- Você pira quando vê uma citação do dia que não parece bem. (N/T: Eu não entendi isso muito bem. Não sei se traduzi certo a frase original é essa: You freak out when you see a quote of the day that doesn't look to good. Se estiver errado, podem me corrigir =D )

110- Você tenta fazer do Salto de Penhasco o novo esporte da sua escola.

111-Quando você vê uma cidade com um grande índice de homicídios você fala para as pessoas que tem um vampiro recém-nascido solto por lá.

112.-Você pergunta para garotinhas de dois anos se elas conhecem o Quil

113- Você procura nos livros de hitória sobre um "Major Jasper Whitlock".

114-Você manda seu namorado fazer uma canção de ninar para você.

115-Você controla seus pensamentos por que você acha que Edward está ouvindo.

116-Você acha que teve um impressão com os livros.

117- Você fala para os caras que eles precisam urgentemente de umas lições do Edward.

118- Você irrita caras grandes só para ver se eles vão se transformar em lobisomens.

119- Você compra um carro mencionado em um dos livros esperando que venha com um Vampiro de graça.

120- Você finge estar doente ou ter uma lesão para você poder procurar o Carlisle

121- Você fala para as pessoas que Edward não estava perseguindo a Victoria durante Lua Nova, ele estava com você.

122- Você está usando essa lista como uma Checklist.

123- Você precisa ver o Carlisle porque o Inseto "Twilight" te mordeu

124- Nem o Jasper poderia acalmar você enquanto você estava lendo Breakin Dawn

125- Você pularia de um penhasco para ouvir a voz do Edward

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/T:** Como prometido, aqui vai as respostas à todas as reviews!!!

**Milla Mansen Cullen **huahauahuaha Continue assim que você consegue =p Bjos

**Loveblack Cullen:** OMG = Oh my God, OME =Oh my Edward. Eu me acabei em Lua Nova, de todos foi o livro que eu li mais rápido, não via a hora do Edward voltar. Eu também gosto do Jake, mas o Edward é o Edward. Cara, eu não sei o porque do apelido, mas eu vou perguntar as autoras e depois eu posto aqui.

**BelinhaCosta :** Tem muita coisa bastante exagerada aqui, o povo dos EUA é louco hauhauahuahauahaua

**Bruna cm Yamashina:** Não sei o que é pior Carlisle ou Emmett sério mesmo, tenho pena das crianças....Agora que percebi uma coisa Emmett rima com demente...coincidência?

**luciaalmeida** Me faço essa pergunta todos os dias também. Por que os homens não são como ele? Não precisa ser todos não, só o que eu gosto já tá de bom tamanho. hehehehehe Ah, e eu anotei as idéias depois das 1000 eu vou ir postando as nossas loucuras brasileiras. Sim eu sou desastrada feito a Bella. Tanto que quando meu amigo foi ao ver o filme(ele viu o filme para depois ler o livro), ele me mandou uma mensagem falando: "A Bella é tão desastrada quanto você." Huahauahauhaua Ah, e o comentário sobre o casamento não é meu não, é das autoras. Quando o comentário for meu vai vir com o N/T na frente ^^

**-CrAzY** Mas é mesmo toda múscia que eu ouço de alguma forma me lembra de Twilight, até aquela Who let the dogs out.... Eu imagino essa música sendo cantada pelo Emmett ou pela Rosalie pensando nos lobisomens hauahuahauaha Idéia anotada também!

**Bih Kannibal** Ok, ok tudo o que você vir aqui escrito Edward, só trocar por Jasper hauhauahau

**MahzinhaPrincess06** É bom saber que eu não sou a única louca no mundo... =D Wow, vc realmente faz quase tudo huahauahauaha

**Kooh H. Cullen**Os meus amigos também não. A minha sorte é que alguns também são viciados(não tanto quanto eu, mas mesmo assim já é alguma coisa.)

**Angel Cullen McFellou** Hahuahauahauhauahaua eu também me assustei com as semelhanças

**Isa Stream** A 14 realmente acho que é algo obrigatório que um fã de Twilight tem que fazer huahauahauahaua

**Lily A. Cullen** Isabella e Alice entraram na lista de possíveis nomes para minha filha, caso um dia eu tenha uma. Eu também quero ler Morro dos ventos uivantes.

_Eu sei o significado de Breaking Dawn!! A Stephenie Meyer deu numa entrevista. É como se fosse um jogo de xadres(DAWW!)Só que a rainha vermelha é a Bella, pq de humana mais frágil, ela passou a ser a vampira mais forte. A mais letal do jogo._

_Review da Stela Alencar. _

**Reneesme Carlie Cullen** Eu não fiz isso, mas bem que deu vontade.

**Nessie Bel's** Eu chamo a minha priminha de Nessie, por que ela é parecida com a descrição da Nessie tanto fisicamente como a personalidade. ^^

**Luisa Evans Cullen** Eu primeiro li em espanhol também, mas aí eu fui caçar a original e resolvi traduzir :P

**Vick Moreira Cullen** Bem, se eu falar mal não vai ser exatamente eu, então não brigue comigo *puppy eyes*

**Stela Alencar** Ajudou sim, o primeiro eu entendi de cara, os outros dois eu nem me preocupei com o significado, mas o de BD realmente tava me intrigando. Que bom que tá gostando.

Ufa, acabou até a próxima povo! Bjos!


	6. 126 até 150

**N/T:**Desculpa pela demora, mas é que eu andei meio ocupada essa semana. Vou tentar não demorar muito da próxima vez. Bjos!

126- Você faz o seu prórpio perfume e o chama de "Vampiro"

127- Você quer se casar no dia 13 de agosto, em Forks.

128- Você só compra eletrônicos da Apple agora.

129- Você tem uma coleção de pedras com os nomes da família Cullen

130- Sua pedra favorita é Topázio

131- Você procura por Aquecimento Global no Wikipedia e adiciona Jacob Black na seção de causas.

132- Você cria a família Cullen no The Sims

133- Você conta os dias para que o seu "Crescimento de Lobisomen" ocorra.

134-Você fica na chuva se imaginando em Forks

135- Você se apaixonaria imediatamente por um cara que diz ser um lobisomem e que teve uma impressão com você

136-Esqueça o natal, você tá contando os dias é para o filme de Twilight.

137- Se qualquer pessoa, QUALQUER PESSOA, apenas encostar em você enquanto você está lendo Breaking Dawn, o rosto dela vai ficar muito pior do que o da Emily, quando você terminar com ela.

138- Você digita Twilight toda hora no Google

139- Se você tivesse um cofre a combinação seria 6-20-01, por que você lembraria mais do aniversário do Edward do que do seu próprio.

140- Você encara qualquer um para ver se tem uma "impressão" com alguém.

141- Você planeja ir numa viagem com seus amigos para Forks e La Push antes de começar a Faculdade

142- Sua mãe não pergunta que livro você está lendo e sim qual dos livros de Twilight você está lendo.

143- Você pensa sobre qual poder você teria se fosse um vampiro

144- Você queria ter nascido em Novembro, porque então sua pedra seria topázio

145- Você consegue trazer Twilight para qualquer conversa

146- Toda vez que alguém fala Edward, você vira a cabeça pra tudo que é lado e diz : Onde?

147- Você, as vezes, cita frases dos livros enquanto conversa com seus amigos, para ver se eles vão sacar.

148- Seus amigos começam a te chamar de "Expert em Twilight"

149- Quando você está com raiva de alguém chama eles de "Sanguesuga" ou "Cachorro"

150- O seus pais te proibiram de falar o nome de qualquer personagem dos livros dentro de casa.


	7. 151 até 175

**N/A:** Olá, bem tentei não demorar tanto com esse aqui como prometido. Sei que estou em falta com vocês e que não estou respondendo as reviews, mas é que o meu tempo está meio corrido, geralmente eu tenho lido as reviews no meu email quando estou no trabalho, e lá fica complicado de responder. E quando eu venho postar, geralmente é na correria, e se eu for responder cada review fica complicado, mas eu vou tentar responder no próximo post, afinal é o mínimo que eu posso fazer para vocês. Ah e antes que eu me esqueça, alguém postou uma review sobre a "Quote of the day", e eu achei a explicação bastante interessante, se alguém também ficou em dúvida dá uma checada nas reviews, embora eu deva transcrevê-la no9 próximo post quando responder as reviews. Obrigada, e até mais!

151- Seu esporte favorito passou a ser Baseball

152- Você acha que 20 de junho deveria ser declarado feriado nacional.

153-Você sabe a razão por trás do #152

154- Você acorda no meio da noite, se perguntando se o Edward possa estar te observando.

155- Você sonha em encontrar "um Edward"

156- Você derrepente descobre que tem expectativa não realisticas com relação aos homens.

157- Você começa a falar "claro, claro"

158- Você começa a se referir à sua família como "O bando"

159- Você cria a sua própria "face de visão"

160- Você já se meteu em encrencas na escola por ler qualquer um dos livros na sala de aula 161- Você é a culpada pela crescente popularidade de Twilight na sua escola.

162- Você começa a gostar de Claire de Lune

163- Seus pais se arrependem de terem comprado o primeiro livro pra você.

164- Você fica com raiva quando alguém fala que nunca ouviu falar de Twilight

165-Você dá uma lição de 20 minutos para essa pessoa, de como Twilight é o melhor livro já escrito.

166- Você tenta ler mentes, ver o futuro, mudar emoções, or fazer as pessoas sentir dor excruciante.

167-Você sabe a que vampiro pertence cada poder acima.

168- Tudo o que alguém tem que dizer pra te fazer chorar é que Edward ou Jacob são reais.

169-Você tem que lembrar a si mesma de respirar quando pensa no Edward ou no Jacob.

170- Você nunca quer se bronzear, para parecer uma vampira.

171-Você começa a usar shampoo de morango.

172- Você começa apertar a ponte do seu nariz quando fica com raiva.

173- Você começa a falar OMJ, se você faz parte do Team Jacob

174- Você sabe o que OMJ significa.

175-Você era loira...até Edward dizer que prefere as morenas.


	8. 176 até 200

**N/A:** Mil desculpas! Eu sei que dessa vez eu demorei, por favor não me matem =D Eu tava escrevendo outras fics e acabei esquecendo dessa aqui completamente. Esse fim de semana no creio que terei tempo de atualizá-la novamente, mas durante a próxima semana vou tentar compensar vocês ^^ Btw, eu vou responder as reviews do último capítulo senão eu vou demorar muito aqui, e eu ando meio sem tempo.

PS:Respondendo a pergunta sobre o apelido do Rob (Spunk Ransom). Significa algo como "Resgate do brio" ou "Brio Resgatado", e foi ele que se deu esse nome, quando numa entrevista ele disse que odiava o próprio nome e gostaria que as fans dessem um novo nome para ele, da ele sugeriu Spunk Ransom e pegou. Se digitar no google aparece bastante coisa relacionada ao Robert.

PS²:_Há vários sites de Twilight que, antes de BD sair, tinham citações que apareciam no site da Steph, então elas davam indícios de algumas coisas. Deve ser isso, porque também vi isso nalguns sites portugueses. Mas bom, como fui eu a dizer, provavelmente não mesmo isso x) _Esse foi a review da Anne Lee B, que eu falei anteriormente que iria transcrevê-lo aqui, referente a citação do dia.

176- Você ficaria feliz de ir acampar com o Jacob qualquer dia.

177- Você sabe o nome de todos os capítulos de cada livro.

178- Você fala para as pessoas que Jacob no teve uma impressão com a Renesmee, ele teve com você.

179- Riley não roubou as roupas da Bella, foi você.

180-Você pergunta ao professor de Estudos Sociais quando você vai aparender sobre a guerra dos vampiros do sul.

181- Você começa a usar as piadas de loiras que o Jacob falou em Breaking Dawn.

182- Quando você olha para uma mulher grávida você lembra da Renesmee

183- Você quer encontrar uma clareira na floresta e apenas deitar ali para sempre

184- Você tem a versão especial de Eclipse.

185- Um dos seus talentos é saber pronunciar Jacob Black e Edward Cullen em duas línguas diferentes.

186-Se Jacob ou o Edward morressem você pularia de um penhasco.

187- Você tem um registro diário de todas as citações do dia, mais suas explicações.

188- Você ama cachorros mais do que antes.

189- Você finge ser um lobisomen ou um vampiro na quadra, o que faz você falhar em se desviar dos humanos e acaba se chocando com as pessoas enquanto você tenta correr na velocidade da luz, fazerndo você ir parar na enfermaria.

190-Você chama a série Twilight de "A série de Livros."

191-Você se refere ao seu namorado como "Meu Jacob" ou "Meu Edward"

192- Voc grita "Jacob, Jacob!" toda vez que vê um Volkswagen rabitt

193- Você vai caminhar na floresta todo dia esperando encontrar um bando de lobisomens

194-Você chora quando não vê (#193)

195- Você arruma o cabelo do seu irmão para parecer com o do Edward.

196- Você começa a perguntar as pessoas: Se você pudesse viver para sempre... pelo quê você viveria?

197- Você apaga todas as músicas do seu Ipod e só coloca músicas que te lembrem de Twilight

198- Você beija um sorvete de casquinha, imaginando estar beijando o Edward.

199- Quando você está de salto você fala as pessoas que o Edward vai te segurar se você cair.

200-Você poderia facilmente escrever uma dissertação de cinco parágrafos sobre qualquer capítulo da série.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daddy's little trouble:** Embora eu goste do Jacob, o OMJ para mim tambm seria Oh My Jasper *_*

**Oraculo:** Essas meninas arrasam msm, exageram um pouco mas eu acho que a graa est exatamente nisso.

**Katryna Greenleaf:** Eu sei como voc se sente. Quando eu comecei a ler essa lista eu pensei : No sou a nica louca no mundo. Foi bem reconfortante. huahauhauahuahaa

**luciaalmeida:** Eu tambm tenho olhos e cabelos castanhos, mas eu vivo mudando a cor do cabelo, e eu estava prestes a pintar meu cabelo de loiro(de novo), mas a depois do que eu ouvi o Ed dizer que prefere as morenas(t, ele no foi a nica razo, mas t valendo hauhauahua) Btw, embora eu no goste de HP, eu nunca correria atrs de vc com um basto. Eu usaria a Jane *_* Ok, eu no sou to m assim.

**MahzinhaPrincess06:** wow, ce vc faz tudo isso voc realmente obcecada hehehehehehe

**Lu Weasley:** Eu queria imenssamente que as gravaes de BD realmente se passassem aui no Rio, eu iria surtar e irir acampar em frente ao hotel. Eu iria trabalhar as minhas habilidades de "perseguio" indo atrs dos atores hehehehehe

**Bruna cm Yamashina:** Bem, eu no consegui convencer a minha famlia, mas j viciei os amigos. Isso que importa *_*

**Beela:** Obrigada por ter adicionado. Mas claro que o Edward existe. Ele sempre fala pra Bella que t caando, mas na verdade eles est me visitando *_*

**Anaa Koori:** O mundo das morenas! \o/ Ok, nada contra as ruivas e as loiras. Eu passei cinco anos da minha vida como loira, e o ltimo ano como ruiva. Ento, no percam as esperanas, vocs tambm podem vir para o lado moreno da fora. Ok viajei.

**Kooh H. Cullen:** A parte do desastrada era o que eu no gostaria de parecer com a Bella, afinal que vantagem tem voc ser uma completa atrapalhada e im para desastres(acreditem em mim, j fui engessada umas 20 vezes) se no se tem um Edward pra te salvar? Esse negcio de falar em Twilight o tempo todo t enchendo o saco dos meus amigos, mesmo dos que gostam. Mas no t nem a =D

**-Crazy:** Ainda tem mais um Oh My Jasper *_*, ou Oh My James, sei l ele malvado, mas gostoso. Tem gosto pra tudo oras....

**Anne Lee B. ::** Eu tambm sonho em encontrar um Edward, mas acho que um cara como ele definitivamente no existe. E eu nem t falando do fator vampiro. Ele perfeito demais, como pessoa. Se um dia eu encontrar um cara assim, com a sorte que eu tenho, vai ser gay.

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** No foi bem logo que eu continuei, mas tambm no demorei muitos sculos para atualizar.

**Lily A. Cullen:** Eu peguei essa mania irritante de falar "Claro, claro", eu sei que irrita, mas eu no consigo parar de falar. huahauahaua Btw, a ponte do nariz acho que essa "paradinha-que-fica-entre-os-buracos". Me corrijam se eu estiver errada.


	9. 201 até 225

**N/T:** Gente, como eu sempre posto as coisas correndo aqui, eu vou passar a responder as reviews diretamente. Acho que fica melhor, conforme vocês vão deixando eu vou respondendo. Bem, o que aparece entre parênteses nesse capítulo, e nos próximos, são os nomes das pessoas que colaboraram com as autoras. Por hoje é só, pessoal. Beijos!

201- Você pula nas costas do seu namorado e espera que ele corra como o Edward

202-Você sabe a ordem cronológica que cada Cullen foi transformado.

203- Todo lugar que você vai, você procura por pessoas com beleza inumana, pele pálida, olhos cor de topázio e pele gelada

204- Você sabe a história humana de cada Cullen de cabeça.

205- Sua fruta preferida passou a ser maçã

206-Você olha para o seu médico e pensa, "O Carlisle melhor"

207- Você é a líder dos "Twilighters" da sua escola.

208- Você, de alguma forma, fez todos os seus amigos se viciarem na série

209- Quando alguém fala que vegetariano você automaticamente pensa que ele um bom vampiro

210- Você nomeia o seu time Twilighters, quando você joga no colégio.

211- Você pira quando ouve que uma loja está vendendo o pôster do filme.

212- Você diariamente discute sobre quem melhor: Jacob ou Edward.

213- Você se tornou vegetariana, por que os Cullens são

214-Quando alguém é esnobe com você, você pensa "Humm, pelos menos não é tão ruim quanto a Rosalie" (Orphan Ashley)

215- Você chorou na última página de Breaking Dawn, e foi à lágrimas incontroláveis quando viu a palavra "Fim" (xXEdward-hottie-CrazyXx)

216- Você usa um medalhão com um "E'" ou um "J" nele.

217- Você memoriza os títulos dos capítulos de cada livro**(N/T: Essa aqui tá repetitiva demais o.O)**

218- Você grita quando vê um Volvo prata na TV

219-Você se corta com papel, para despertar algum vampiro

220- Você lê Fanfictions de Twilight, constantemente.

221- Você se apresenta as pessoas como Sra Cullen ou Sra Black

222- Você briga com suas amigas para ver quem vai se casar com o Edward.

223-Você não responde a ninguém, a não ser que te chamem de Sra Cullen ou Sra Black

224- Quando alguém pertgunta por quem você tem uma "quedinha" você automaticamente responde Edward Cullen ou Jacob Black.

225- Você tem uma festa de aniversário para cada personagem do livro.


	10. 226 até 250

**N/T:** Mil desculpas! Eu sei que dessa vez eu vacilei legal com a atualizao. Mas que eu estava to ocupada escrevendo as outras que essa ficou esquecida. Sem contar o meu Velox que resolveu dar pau essa semana, e eu nem consegui recorrer pssima e velha internet discada. Mas agora j est tudo bem \o/ Acredito que agora a prxima atualizao no v demorar. Acho que isso tudo! At a prxima, e obrigada pela "audincia". Beijos, at mais!

226- Se alguém te chama para sair, você fala para eles que você já está namorando Edward Cullen

227- Você queria ter o bracelete da Bella

228- Durante o natal você tira as fitas vermelhas dos presentes

229- Você fala para as pessoas que você é afetada por disputas territoriais entre criaturas míticas

230- Você amaria ser afagada por um cachorro entrão, detestável e imbecil.

231- Você fica deslumbrada pela mera presença de um livro.

232- Você tem conversas, na sua cabeça, com os personagens da série.

233- Você escreve fanfics, músicas e poemas sobre twilight **(cullendrive)**

234- Todo o seu material escolar é decorado com fotos, adesivos ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada Twilight.**(cullendrive)**

235- Você começa a fingir que o ponche Havaiano é realmente sangue.

236- Você sempre argumenta com os seus amigos sobre qual personagem você mais se parece.**(TwilightObsessedVampireGirl)**

237- Você fala para o seu namorado ler os livros, esperando que ele se torne mais parecido com o Edward

238- Quando você cai, você chama isso de "Momento Bella"

239- Você não consegue parar de surgir com coisas de como você é obcecada por crepúsculo.** (Stress Overload)**

240- Você chorou quando descobriu que a Sthephenie Myer está desistindo de Midnight Sun.

241- Você sabe como a Stephenie Myer surgiu com Twilight

242- Você quer ter uma festa de aniversrio com o tema de Twilight.

243- O site da Stephenie Meyer é a sua home page no computador

244- Você tem alguma figura relacionada a Twilight no papel de parede do seu computador

245- Você começa a se dar mal nas matérias por que você vive sonhando acordada com o Edward ou o Jacob

246- Quando alguém fala que odeia os livros, você toma isso como uma ofensa pessoal.

247- As pessoas falam que você já passou do estado obssessivo.

248- Você procura na lista telefônica por alguém que tenha o sobrenome Cullen.

249-Você chorou quando o Jacob teve uma impressão com a Reneesme por que você queria que ele ficasse solteiro.

250- Os seus amigos que não gostam de Twilight te ligam para dizer quando tem alguma coisa relacionada a série passando na TV.


	11. 251 até 275

**N/T:** Hello! Cá estou eu mais uma vez. Eu resolvi postar logo esse capítulo, já que ele estava pronto. Gente, eu me acabo de rir com as reviews de vocês. Eu fico lendo aqui e minha mãe fica olhando para a minha cara achando que eu sou doida. Mas enfim, fazer o quê né? Btw, para quem acompanha as minhas outras fics, eu postei umas possíveis datas das atualizações, achei melhor fazer isso por que tendo um prazo a ser cumprido eu me policio mais :p Agora chega de enrolação e vamos logo ao que interessa. Divirtam-se! Até mais!

251- Seus professores sabem que não devem mencionar nada sobre Twilight por que eles sabem que nunca serão capazes de terminar a lição.

252- Sua comida favorita é raviolli com cogumelos

253- Você adicionou todas as palavras relacionadas a Twilight no dicionário do Microsoft Word do seu computador.

254- Você vai até qualquer pessoa e começa a falar com ela como Edward e Jacob são.

255- Você tem diversas pastas e cadernos que tem coisas relacionadas a Twilight neles.

256- Seu maior sonho é conhecer o elenco do filme

257- Você se deu conta que Edward, Emmett e Jasper todos tem o mesmo número de letras nos nomes (6 letras.)(**N/T:** O meu tb tem 6 letras, seria esse o destino? Huhauahuahuaha sorry..)

258- Seu lema pessoal se tornou "Quando você vive para sempre... pelo que você vive? "

259- Você sabe que Sthephenie Myer originalmente chamou Twilight de Forks.

260- Você mudou o seu nome legalmente para "Bella Cullen".

261- Você procura casas a venda na internet, procurando alguma que se pareça exatamente com a dos Cullens.

262- Você já beijou os seus livros diversas vezes.

263- Você quer se vestir de Cullen para o Halloween

264- Seus pais estão preocupados que você tenha virado gótica, por que você usa sua blusa preta de Twilight à toda chance que você tem.

265- Você não consegue se lembrar o que você fazia antes de ler Twilight.

266- Você queria que a sua mãe fosse uma mãe Twilight.

267- Você escova os dentes com mais frenquência, por que vampiros tem dentes realmente brilhantes.

268- Terças se tornaram o seu dia favorito da semana.

269- Você comprou The Host e começou a ler, mas quando você percebeu que o Edward não tava nele, você o jogou pela janela.

270- Você cuida do cachorro dos seus vizinhos enquanto eles estão fora, e quando eles voltam eles te perguntam por que agora ele só responde quando eles chamam ele de Jacob.

271- Você tem que manter uma lista de quem pegou seus livros emprestados, por que tem muitas pessoas que querem ler eles.

272- Você entra numa discussão com a bibliotecária da sua escola por que Twilight não está colocado na seção de não-ficção.

273- Você sabe todos os pequenos detalhes sobre os atores do filme

274- A pergunta "Quente ou Frio?" ganhou um grande significado para você e para os seus amigos Twilighters

275- Você sempre se certifica que a palavra "Twilight" seja SEMPRE captada


	12. 276 até 300

**N/T:** Aqui estou eu novamente! Essa semana as coisas estão mais tranqüilas, tanto que eu vou conseguir atualizar duas fics minhas(assim espero.) Gente, a cada post que passa mais pessoas tão lendo a fic, isso me deixa tão feliz *_* Muito obrigada a todos vocês que estão acompanhando essas insanidades. Beijos, e até a próxima.

Ps: Quem tiver no twitter e quiser me seguir, o meu é /relane.

**PS2: Para quem acompanha Just Good Friends...Eu gostaria de saber se alguém se candidata para ler o próximo capítulo da fanfic. Eu estou um pouco insegura com a lemon que tem no capítulo, e eu gostaria da opinião de outra pessoa. Quem quiser me manda uma PM.**

276- Você baixou todas as músicas do playlist do site da Sthephenie Meyer para o seu Ipod

277- Quando as pessoas perguntam o que você quer de aniversário, você fala que quer qualquer coisa relacionada à Twilight.

278- Você procura mapas no google, para olhar cidades que tenha nomes que de alguma forma seja relacionado à Twilight.

279- Você pergunta à todas as pessoas se elas são parentes da Stephenie Meyer

280- Os seus livros de Harry Potter estão entregues a poeira no fundo do seu armário. **(N/T: Eu nunca gostei de HP, então...)**

281- Você queria que o Edward fosse o seu tutor por que ele sabe tudo.

282- Você tem ciúmes de qualquer pessoa que seja de Chicago, Forks, La Push, Seattle, Port Angeles, Phoenix ou Volterra.

283- Você copiou todas as citações do dia que era para Breaking Dawn.

284- Você tem um súbito interesse por carros.

285- Você começa a analizar cada livro, por que você já fez todo o restante.

286- Você tenta não dormir, para que assim você tenha olheiras debaixo dos seus olhos assim como os Cullens.

287- Você poderia passar dias lendo fanfics de Crepúsculo **(N/T: Verdade pura. Lendo e escrevendo *_*)**

288- Você chorou quando viu quem iria interpretar o Jasper no filme.

289- Você fala que Twilight é o seu filme favorito de todos os tempos, mesmo que isso não tenha saído nos cinemas ainda.

290- Você pergunta ao seu professor de estudos sociais por que a guerra dos vampiros do sul não está incluída no currículo.

291- Pessoas que nunca leram os livros raramente irão falar com você, porque eles não conseguem entender o que você está falando durante metade do tempo.

292-Você olha em todas as lojas onde você pode encontrar um coração que se pareça com o que o Edward deu para a Bella.

293- Quando você vê uma estrela cadente, você deseja que Edward ou Jacob estivesse lá.

294-Você sabe as capas de cada um dos livros representam.

295- Você quer aprender a tocar piano como o Edward

296- Você fala para as pessoas que a Stephenie Meyer é sua heroína/ídola.

297- Você fala para seus pais que você nunca vai deixar de gostar de Twilight, mesmo que eles pensem o contrário.

298- Você queria falar enquanto dorme. **(N/T: Eu faloooo, mas só de vez em quando. A primeira vez que minha mãe me disse isso eu congelei. Medo de falar besteira em quanto durmo)**

299- Você se nega a dar doces as crianças no Halloween que se vestem de vampiros com dentes falsos, capas pretas, etc.

300- Você desenha como você acha que você seria se fosse uma vampira.


	13. 301 até 325

**N/T:** Aproveitando que hoje é dia do amigo...traduzi esse capítulo rapidinho e estou postando. Bjos!

301- O próximo cachorro que você adotar você irá chamá-lo de Seth, Paul, Jake, Sam, Embry, Quil, ou Leah **(Vampire Crayons)**

302- Você odeia o sol por que você não brilha** (Vampire Crayons)**

303-Você tirou todos os posters do seu quarto e colocou posters e fotos de crepúsculo na parede, porta, teto e na porta do armário **(cullendrive)**

304- Você mudou suas roupas, seus cabelos, e sua personalidade para se parecer mais com um dos personagens **(cullendrive)**

305- Os seus amigos começam a te chamar de Bella pelo fato de você ser desastrada **(vampire865)**

306- Você pira quando ouve que alguma loja está vendendo posters de Crepúsculo.

307- Você queria que o nome dos seus professores fosse de alguma forma relacionada a crepúsculo por que assim você prestaria atenção na aula.

308-Você sempre sorri quando pensa no Edward ou Jacob

309- Crepúsculo se tornou a parte favorita do seu dia.

310- Você escuta a batida do seu coração com mais frequência.

311- Você procura por fontes no seu computador procurando por uma que se pareça com a caligrafia do Edward ou da Bella.

312-Você queria ter o azar da Bella

313- Alguém poderia facilmente invadir suas contas na internet, por que todas as suas senhas são ligadas a Crepúsculo.

314- Você tem o calendário de Crepúsculo.

315- Quando alguém pergunta o que você quer ser quando crescer, você fala que quer ser uma vampira.

316- Você tem uma discussão de quatro horas com seus amigos sobre Crepúsculo.

317- Quando você vê um garfo você se lembra de Crepúsculo. (**N/T:** Lembrando que garfo em inglês é fork, mas acho que todo mundo sabe, né?)

318- Você fica bravo quando alguém soletra o nome da Stephenie errado.

319- Na aula você escreve coisas relacionadas a Crepúsculo na mesa que você está sentada, e arranja encrenca com o professor.

320- Você liga para as rádios locais para ver se eles irão dar alguma coisa relacionada a Crepúsculo num futuro próximo.

321- Você olha na lista telefonica de Phoenix, Arizona procurando pelo número da Stephenie Meyer

322- Quando tudo o que você ouve ou fala é relacionado a Crepúsculo.

323-Você memorizou os sumários na contra-capa de cada livro

324- Você desenha mordidas de vampiros por todo o seu corpo

325-Você tenta se transformar num lobisomen


	14. 326 até 350

**N/T: **Olá pessoas! (Esse cumprimento é tão retardado, mas e daí? Não sou normal mesmo..) Enfim, aqui estou eu com mais uma continuação da lista doida u.u Espero que vocês gostem! Beijos e até a próxima...

326- Você sabe o nome completo de cada um dos Cullens

327-Quando você escolhe suas roupas para vestir, toda vez você pensa: "A Alice aprovaria?"

328- Você usa uma pulseira escrito "Team Edward" ou "Team Jacob"

329- Branca de Neve te faz lembrar Twilight, por que a Bella disse que a Esme parece a encarnação da Branca de Neve em Twilight.

330- Você chama seus pais de Carlisle e Esme, e os seus irmãos e irmãs de Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice ou Jasper.

331- Você chorou logo que Edward disse "Aceito" em Amanhecer

332- Você chorou quando o Jacob teve uma impressão com a Renesmee.

333- Você cheirou o seu livro de Amanhcer quando você o comprou.(A Sarah fez isso numa festa de Amanhecer que estávamos.)

335- Você pira quando descobre que alguma loja está vendendo marcadores de livro de Twilight.

336- Você compra um anel antigo e usa ele, e fala para as pessoas que o Edward de pediu em casamento.

337- As palavras "Harry Potter" significam menos para você a cada dia.

338-Você agora quer ler Romeu e Julieta

339- Você dorme com o seu livro de Twilght embaixo do sou travesseiro, assim você terá maiores chances de ter um sonho relacionado com o livro.

340- Você customizou sua placa para alguma coisa relacionada a Twilight.

341- Você começou a gritar quando descobriu que eles venderam os direitos para Lua Nova.

342- Você compra um calendário que se inicia três anos a partir de agora para marcar a data de lançamento de Lua Nova.

342- Você vai para o cinema ver se o trailer de Twilight está passando em um dos filmes.

343- Você faz a sua própria lista de músicas que te lembre da série.

344- Você faz os Cullens como Mii people no se Wii.

345- Você memorizou sumário na contra capa de todos os livros (**N/T: **Perái? Eu não escrevi isso no outro capítulo?! O.O Vai entender... )

346- Você fica acordada até meia noite, lendo fanfics de Twilight ou um dos livros da serie.

347- Você planeja comprar os ingressos para o filme assim que os cinemas iniciarem a pré-venda.

348- Você entraria em histeria se você perdesse um dos seus livros.

349- Você ouve música clássica a noite, fingindo ser uma canção de ninar que o Edward escreveu só para você.

350- Quando alguém perde uma aposta, você fala para eles que para começar eles nunca deveriam apostar contra Alice.


	15. 351 até 375

**N/T: **Hey! Tô cansada pacas, o tico e o teco estão de greve(algum dia eles trabalharam?!), então, caso eu não responda as reviews de vocês hoje, eu respondo amanhã. Um beijo a todos e divirtam-se!

351- Você corta a sua perna enquanto se depila e se pergunta o que Edward faria quando você voltasse para o seu quarto. ** (yerosmyhero)**

352- Quando você e seus amigos estão brincando "Diga, eu odeio você", você diz que odeia todo mundoexceto o Edward ou o Jacob.** (kellinw)**

353- Você corre e dá ao seu professor substituto um chute no joelho por que o sobrenome dele é Black

354- Você confunde um cara velho com o Aro.

355- Você e o sua amiga inventam um plano para ir até La Push e seqüestrar Jacob ou alguém do bando.

356- Você pira quando descobre que uma loja estpa vendendo os marca livros de twilight(**N/T: **Eu sei que essa tá repetido do capítulo anterior, mas nos capítulos à frente elas compensam isso xD)

357- Quando seu professor de piano pergunta o que você quer tocar no seu recital, você automaticamente fala: Clair de Lune. ** (kellinw)**

358- Aonde quer que você vá, você procura para ver quantos volvos você consegue achar. **(Twilight-obsessed-dancer) (N/T: **EU FAÇO ISSO! Ahuhauahauahauhaua Até hj não encontrei nenhum...Cariocas, comprem um volvo e façam uma garota feliz xD**)**

359-Quando alguém menciona Denali ou Alaska e você imediatamente fica com raiva por que a Tanya mora lá.** (Twilight-obsessed-dancer)**

360- Você sabe a página exata onde o Edward volta em Lua nova. **(Twilight-obsessed-dancer)**

361- Você fica louca quando você não consegue fazer nada relacionado a Twilight por mais de doze horas.** (Twilight-obsessed-dancer)**

362- Você começa a dizer "Minha nossa" (**N/T:** A expressão em inglês é "Holy Crow". Eu comparei os e-books em inglês e português que tenho aqui no PC, e a tradução é "Minha nossa" Eu estou morrendo de preguiça de conferir nos livros, então....)

363- Quando você está com frio, você imagina um lobisomen estando ao seu lado, e você fica instantaneamente aquecida.** (With a K)**

364- Você não consegue pensar em leões da montanha sem pensar no Edward.**(With a K)**

365- Você gritou quando viu o elenco do filme no VMA. **(With a K)**

366- Você começa a assistir TV com mais freqüência, desse jeito você talvez veja o trailler do filme passando.

367-O nome Edward não é mais idiota e estúpido pra você.

368- Toda vez que você ouve o nome Victoria, você sente arrepios pelo seu corpo.

369- Você é a líder do "Team Edward" na sua escola

370- Você é a líder do "Team Jacob" na sua escola

371- Você acha que ler a série Twilight precisa ser incluído no currículo das escolas.

372-Você fica brava quando descobre que "Cafepress" está vendendo blusas anti-Twilight.

373-Você se pergunta que cheiro seu sangue teria.

374- Vampiros e lobisomens são agora suas criaturas míticas favoritas.

Vampires and werewolves are now your favorite mythical creatures ever-

375- Quando você vê alguém lendo um dos livros, você vai até eles e começa a falar para eles porque você acha que Twilight é a melhor série de todos os tempos.


	16. 376 até 400

**N/A: **Eba, novo capítulo na área. Esse tem duas razões adicionais para compensar as repetidas. Espero que gostem. Beijos e obrigada por acompanharem. Fui!

376- Você convence sua prima de três anos a querer ser uma vampira quando crescer, e não uma princesa.

377- A sua checklist contém mais de 100 razões.

378-Se qualquer pessoa na escola tem uma pergunta relacionada à Twilight eles vão perguntar para você.

379- Você coloca óleo de bebe no seu corpo, todos os dias, porque isso é o mais perto que você pode chegar de brilhar.

380-Você arruma o cabelo do seu namorado para parecer com algum dos personagens.

381-Quando você arruma um novo namorado você tenta moldá-lo no seu garoto Twilight perfeito.

382- Você procura em todos os seus anuários antigos para ver se tem alguém que se pareça com os personagens.

383- Você entra num concurso de beleza sob o nome "Rosalie" e espera ganhar só por esse nome.

384-Você começa a colecionar blusas de Twilight.

385- Quando você tem um dia ruim, você lê Twilight para se sentir melhor.

386-Você compra animais, apenas para nomeá-los com o nome dos personagens.

387- Você fala com os seu livros.

388- Você tem páginas marcadas em todos os seus livros, para assim você ler suas partes favoritas mais rapidamente.

389- Você fala para as pessoas que antes de você casar com alguém, ele tem que te dar um carro que ainda não foi lançado, um cartão de crédito sem limite e um anel antigo.

390- Se alguém pergunta com quem você gostaria trocar de lugar, você automaticamente fala: Bella Swan

391- Os seus livros são suas posses mais valorizadas.

392- Quando você assopra as velas no seu bolo de aniversário, você deseja que você tivesse o Edward ou o Jacob.

393- Você constantemente tenta se "congelar" por manter o ar condicionado ligado no máximo, abaixar as janelas do carro , coloca as mãos no gelo, etc.

394- Você tenta mudar o seu horário de aulas para parecer com o da Bella.

395- As pessoas estão começando a questionar a sua sanidade.

396- Você se grava dormindo para saber se você fala o nome do Edward ou do Jacob a noite.

397- Você tem um amigo imaginário baseado num dos personagens.

398- Você beija as fotos que você tem do Edward ou do Jacob.

399-Você e o seu namorado tem apelidos um para o outro –leão e cordeiro.

400-Você se convence de que você pode ver o futuro.

2 Razões Aleatórias.

-As pessoas te perguntam como você sabe que Forks é a cidade mais chuvosa nos EUA

- Você quer as flores do seu casamento para combinar com aquelas que Edward e Bella tiveram no deles.


	17. 401 até 425

**N/A: **Eu demorei demais dessa vez, mas foi que eu estava tendo um pequeno problema com a tradução. Mas agora já foi resolvido! \o/ Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Bjos.

401- Você está convencida de que sua alma gêmea é um vampiro.

402-Você está convencida de que sua alma gêmea é um lobisomen.

403-Você e suas amigas inventam um plano para ir para Forks e seqüestrar o Edward.

404- Você começa a colocar Ketchup em tudo, para fingir que é sangue

405- Se alguém te irrita, você fala para a pessoa que você vai mandar o Jacob se ver com ela. **(EmilyMCullen)**

406- Você vai no Google maps para achar se a Ilha Esme é realmente real.** (Smoochynose)**

407- Você começa a classificar caras que você acha que são "além de maravilhosos" como Edward, e caras que você acha medianos como "Mike"

408- Se você é Team Edward sua nova cantada é: "Você é um vampiro? Por que você me deixa deslumbrada."

409-Se você é Team Jacob sua nova cantada é: "Você é um lobisomen? Por que você é tão quente."

410-Você sabe o que aconteceu com a esposa do Marcus. **(Anave)**

411- Você sabe o poder que ela tinha. **(Anave)**

412- Você pega um marcador de texto e vai em cada livro, e marca suas citações favoritas.

413-Você sabe tanto sobre a Sthephenie Myer que você podia ser a editora ou a empresária dela.

414- Você quer que o nome da sua futura filha, seja uma mistura da sua mãe com o nome da sua sogra.

415- Quando você se casar você quer ter a sua lua de mel numa ilha privativa.

416- Você de repente quer cheirar que nem um cachorro.

417- Um dos seus talentos é falar o nome do Edward e do Jacob de trás para frente.

418- Você vai até loja build-a-bear para criar seu próprio lobisomen.

419- Quando você vai para uma livraria você procura pelos marcadores de Twilight.

420- Você liga com o aquecedor ligado, assim você pode imaginar os braços do Jacob envoltos em você.** (Hazeltstar)**

421- Você quer ser amiga de alguém com o mesmo nomes dos Cullen ou do bando de La Push, por que talvez eles possam ser lobisomen ou um vampiro.**(twilightrox2201)**

422- Você escreveu sua própria "Canção de ninar da Bella"** (cullendrive)**

423- Você fica com raiva de qualquer pessoa que faz piada de Shark boy e Lava Girl porque o Taylor Lautner está no filme. (**N/T: **Btw, eu vi esse filme semana passada. hehhehehe)

424-Você lê todos os livros que a Stephenie recomenda no site dela.

425- Você se acha sorrindo, assentindo e concordando com essa lista enquanto você a lê.


	18. 426 até 450

**N/T: **Postando novamente para poder compensar o atraso do outro capítulo. Quem me deixou perguntas sobre o outro post, eu respondi no final desse aqui. De repente a dúvida de um, pode ser a dúvida de muitos, então, custa nada dar uma explicadinha ^^

426- Você anda em becos escuros ou ruas desertas esperando que o Edward venha e salve você.

427- Você agora morre de medo de ir à Itália.

428- Você olha para fotos de Forks e La Push, assim você pode imaginar que você está realmente lá.

429- Você fala para as pessoas que você é fluente em italiano, mas a única coisa que você sabe dizer é "La tua cantante."

430- Você já fez um milhão de testes on-line para ver qual personagem de Twilight você mais se parece.

431- Você gasta incontáveis horas no YouTube procurando vídeos de Twilight.

432-O dia mais feliz da sua vida até agora, foi o dia que você descobriu que eles tinham mudado a data da estréia de Twilight do dia 12 de dezembro, para 21 de novembro.

433-Você começa a perguntar as pessoas o que elas estão pensando.

434- O seu nome de usuário no Fanfiction é relacionado a Twilight.

435- Você discute com suas amigas sobre quem é mais obcecada por Twilight.

436- Você sabe o nome dos filhos da Stephenie

437- Você sabe que versículo Bíblico está na primeira página de Twilight.

438- Você percebeu que Edward e Bella nunca passaram um dia dos namorados juntos em nenhum dos livros.(**N/T:** Eu percebi isso quando tava tentando escrever uma fanfic para o dia dos namorados...)

439- Você está fazendo uma contagem regressiva para o lançamento da Enciclopédia de Twilight que sairá em 30 de Dezembro.

440- Você acha que as pessoas que estão nas Olimpiadas em Atletismo, são na verdade vampiros disfarçados.

441- Quando tem uma mudança drástica no tempo você pensa que Benjamin de Breaking Dawn está por trás disso. (**N/T: **Ou a Tempestade do X-men... hehehehe. Ok, me ignorem, próxima razão!)

442- Você se cadastrou em cada site que você pode encontrar que é dedicado a Twilight.

443- Quando você for ver o filme de Twilight, você poderia apontar cada coisa que não estava no livro.

444- Você começar a ameaçar a morder as pessoas.

445- Você começou a achar garotos pálidos, atraentes.

446- Quando baseball humano de repente, parece chato para você agora.

447-Você começa a rir quando alguém fala que vampiros dormem em caixões, queimam ao sol, e viram morcegos.

448- Você acha que os verdadeiros perdedores são as pessoas que não leram Twilight.

449- Você queria que o Edward e o Jacob entrassem numa briga por causa de você.

450- Você começa a brigar com o seu irmão quando ele fala que eo Edward é a pessoa mais estúpida que ele já ouviu falar.

**Dúvidas: **

**Razão 385:** A expressão "Holy Crow" aparece no total de 5 vezes nos 4 livros. Nos e-books que eu tenho aqui, a expressão é traduzida como "Minha Nossa". Até hoje eu não chequei nos livros mesmo. Mas enfim, algumas pessoas começaram a usar essa expressão por causa da Bella. ;) Espero ter explicado xD

**Esposa do Marcus: **O nome dela era Didyme, e ela era a irmã(biológica) mais nova do Aro. Aro, como sempre ávido por poder, decidiu transformer sua irmã, esperando que ela tivesse um poder tão extraordinário como o seu. Mas ela não tinha. O poder de Didyme era deixar todos felizes, ela possuía uma aurea que emanava felicidade. Resumindo a história, ela e Marcus se apaixonaram, e depois de um tempo decidiram abandonar os Volturis. Aro fingiu concordar, mas antes que pudessem consumar o fato, ele matou a irmã. Já que o poder de Marcus era mais importante que o dela. Marcus nunca soube que foi Aro que matou sua esposa.

**Espero que eu tenha explicado direitinho ^^ **

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	19. 451 até 475

**N/T: **Eu sei que eu demorei com a atualização, mas antes tarde que nunca, certo? Espero que gostem das razões. :) Bjos!

451- Você gasta horas no computador tentando inventar idéias de como você é obcecada por Twilight

452- Você fez um fichário de casamento para o Edward ou Jacob.

453- Quando você come biscoito em forma de animal, você agora só como os leões

454- Você compra os livros para as pessoas no aniversário delas ou no natal.

455- Você desenhou corações na página onde Edward e Bella se beijaram pela primeira vez.

456- Você sabe a página exata onde o Edward pediu a Bella em casamento em NM.

457- Você odeia quando qualquer pessoa chama a Nessie de "Mutant Spawn", porque ela é um trabalho da gênia Stephenie Meyer. E se você odeia o trabalho da Stephenie então você odeia o Edward e o Jacob.

458- Você entende a razão por de trás da número 457.

459- Você elenca pessoas na sua escola como personagens de Twilight.

460- Pessoas que mal te conhecem, vem até você e pedem se você pode emprestar um dos seus livros.

461- Você liga para a central dos psíquicos e fala para quem quer que seja que atenda o telefone, que você quer falar com a Alice.

462- As únicas pastilhas de menta que você irá comprar ou comer agora são as pastilhas de menta Eclipse.

463- Quando você ouve o hino nacional dos Estados Unidos, você automaticamente sorri quando você ouve a parte "at the Twilight´s last gleaming"

464- Você pega a enciclopédia e com uma caneta você adiciona "Edward Cullen " como sinônimo número um para maravilhoso.

465- Você faz a mesma coisa de, mas dessa vez você adiciona "Jacob Black" como sinônimo número um para quente.

466- Você fala constantemente as pessoas que os garotos são melhores nos livros.

467-Você sabe que é possível ter um namorado fictício.

468- Você "brinca" de interpretar com seus amigos Twilight;

469- No seu telefone, você tem o relógio acertado de acordo com a hora de Forks e La Push. (**N/T:**No meu eu tenho o horário de Seattle. Acho que conta, né? XD)

470- Você sabe para qual faculdade a Stephenie Meyer foi

471- Você se recusa a acreditar que qualquer pessoa pode ler Twilight e não gostar.

472- Você começou a gritar com a Bella quando ela beijou o Jacob em Eclipse.

473- Você convenceu a sua mãe a ler as séries.

474- Quando você vai ao shopping você classifica as roupas que você vê como coisas que Rosalie, Bella ou Alice comprariam.

475- Você pira quando você vê um cara com olhos verdes.


	20. 476 até 500

**N/T: **Olha eu aqui de novo! Eu não respondi as reviews nos últimos dois capítulos, mas vou fazer isso agora mesmo! Obrigada por sempre comentarem pessoal. E olha só, já chegamos no meio da lista xD. Espero que gostem! Bjoooos!

476- Você já ficou acordada até, pelo menos, 2 da manhã lendo um dos livros.

477- Você instantaneamente gosta de alguém, se a pessoa te diz que já leu a série.

478- Você sabe que o Edward tem um carro para a ocasião especial.

479- Você sabe o nome, marca e modelo do quarto.

480-Você bate em qualquer pessoa que fala que não gosta do Taylor Lautner ou do Robert Pattinson.

481-Você já tentou andar de moto, só por que a Bella e o Jacob já andaram

482- Você já desenhou fanarts.

483- Quando você ouve um barulho durante a noite, você ahca que é o Edward.

484- Você pira quando você vê um cara que tenha o cabelo parecido com o do Edward.

485- Você acha que você é um lobisomen quando você se cura bem rápido.

486- Você sabe o ano que cada livro foi lançado.

487-Você leu as entrevista do elenco para o filme.

488- Pessoas que conhecem você tentam descobrir coisas novas que tenham a ver com Twilight só para elas dizerem a você que descobriram primeiro.

489- Você e seus amigos perguntam uns aos outros perguntas relacionadas a Twilight para ver quem consegue responder mais.

490- Você já imaginou como seria o casamento do Jacob e da Nessie.

491-Você começa a desmaiar quando vê sangue, só para ser como a Bella.(**N/T:** Eu queria poder fingir. Eu passo mal sempre que vou tirar sangue. Mesmo estando de olhos fechados, de olhos abertos então....o.O)

492- Você quer fazer medicina, só por que o Edward e o Carlisle fizeram.

493- Você jura que pode sentir vibrações positivas vindas de cada um dos seus livros.

494- Você pira quando vê alguém com cabelos cor de bronze.

495- Você já ficou acordada até, pelo menos, 2 da manhã lendo um dos livros. (**N/T:** Eu sei que repetiram no mesmo capítulo, mas não posso fazer nada. Sou apenas a tradutora xD)

496-Você gasta a tinta da sua impressora por que você está imprimindo várias fotos do Edward **(courtney214)**

497- Você constantemente se dá mal nos testes, por que ao invés de estudar a matéria você estava estudando a enciclopédia dos vampiros no final de Breaking Dawn ** (omigodTwilight)**

498- Você acha que pode sentir Edward atrás de você enquanto você está lendo um dos livros. **(courtney214)**

499-Você retalha seus sapatos e vai até seus amigos e diz: "Olha! Eu virei um lobisomen!" **(Jasper-is-a-god)**

500- Você imprime essa lista e a pendura no seu quarto **(sk8rChick2355)**

Resposta as reviews das leitoras não logadas.

**Gleide: **Todas essas Gleides, são a mesma né? xDMenina, me diz onde você estuda que eu vou atrás dele! Um dia desses eu tava no banco com o meu amigo, e ele falou : "Olha ali, o cara igualzinho aquele Edward." Eu me virei, e acabei esbarrando na lixeira e fazendo mó barulho. Tsc, tsc. Não deixe de fazer os trabalhos para ficar aki lendo não menina!

**Gleidy:** Nhaaa, eu queria aquele vestidooo. Até que não tava muito caro, mas eu fiquei com medo do frete.


	21. 501 até 525

**N/T: **A cada capítulo que passa acho que eu quebro algum tipo de recorde por demorar mais a postar...Então, espero que gostem desse aqui. Eu não vou poder responder as reviews, mas saibam que eu li todas e amei todas! Obrigada! Beijão!

501- Sempre que alguém menciona as palavras "lobisomem" ou "vampiro" você se intromete na conversa apenas para garantir que eles não estão insultando-os **(courtney214)**

502- Você compra a nova edição da Cosmo Girl, só por causa das duas páginas que eles colocaram sobre o filme de Twilight.

503- Você corta as páginas das revistas e as emoldura.

504- Você segura um pacote de gelo na mão para imaginar como seria ficar de mãos dadas com o Edward.

505- Você acidentalmente quebra a janela da escola e diz que Alice estava fabricando evidência para um amigo**(smoochynose)**

506- Você não mais anda ou fica parada no sol por que você acha que você vai brilhar. **(Aubrey The Pink Paper Clip)**

507- Você quer a Alice para planejar seu casamento.

508- Você gritou quando descobriu que iria ter um novo trailer do filme.

509- Você nunca quer que essa lista pare.

510-Você sabe que dia a trilha sonora de Twilight vai ser lançada nas lojas.

511- Seu irmãozinho pensa que você é uma vampira.

512- Você acha que qualquer pessoa com febre é um lobisomem.

513- Você não consegue contar quantas vezes ao da você fala a palavra Twilight.

514- Você pirou quando descobriu que a Hot Topic estava vendendo Jaquetas de Twilight.

515- Você tem uma contagem regressiva para a saída da Enciclopédia Twilight.

516- Você tem memorizada a enciclopédia dos vampiros que vem no verso de Breaking Dawn

517- Você fica com raiva quando você vê conversas no Amazon que estão falando mal de Breaking Dawn

518- Você vai a todas as lojas que encontra e procura por um perfume que cheire como um vampiro.

519- Você começa a gostar de ouvir Linkin Park e Muse.

520-Você lista as similaridades entre você e a Bella.

521-Quando alguém te pergunta sobre o que se trata Twilight, você pergunta se eles querem a versão de 30 ou 60 minutos.

522- Você fala para as pessoas que os caras legais ou já tem dona ou são fictícios.

523-O pior dia da sua vida, até o momento, foi quando você descobriu que Stephenie Meyer desistiu de Midnight Sun.

524- Você imediatamente corrige as pessoas se elas falam errado o nome de um dos personagens-

525- As pessoas recusam a ir com você em qualquer livraria, porque você vai pegar um dos livros e começar a ler, e ficar lá até terminar.

**Razão extra:**

- Você arquiteta um plano para seqüestrar a Bella e trocar de lugar com ela, então você poderá ter o Edward todo para você.


	22. 526 a 550

**N/T: **Oi, pessoal! Primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar com os leitores dessa fic. Sim, eu estou negligenciando-a, e sei disso. O meu tempo ultimamente está muito corrido, e com o tempo que me resta para o fanfiction, eu atualizo as fics de minha autoria, e acabo postergando essa. Mas eu vou tentar não ignorá-la muito, ok? Eu agradeço a todos que continuam lendo essa lista louca. Eu não tenho tempo de responder suas reviews, mas saibam que as leio e que gosto muito! Obrigado por tudo. Beijos! =*

526- Você sorri feito uma idiota quando você rir palavras que aparecem nos livros, como irrevogavelmente e masoquista.

527- Você fica com raiva quando pessoas escrevem estórias no fanfiction que faz o Emmett parecer um completo idiota.

528- Você começa a comer POPTARTS apenas porque você sabe que a Bella come. (-Vampires)

529- Você retira todas as fotos dos seus amigos e familiares e as substitui com fotos dos atores de Twilight.

530-Você sabe o que "Morte" significa em inglês. (TeamEdward1)

531- Você tenta descobrir que filme Edward e Bella assistiram em Breaking Dawn.(TeamEdward1)

532- Você chama seus livros de bebês.

533-Você começa a escrever em letra cursiva, para então sua caligrafia parecer com a do Edward.

534- Você começa a escrever desleixadamente para que sua caligrafia se pareça com a da Bella.

535- Você tira as mechas loiras do seu cabelo.

536- Você sabe que os nomes da Rose e do Jasper eram originalmente chamados de Ronald e Carol (breakingdawn123)

537- O website da Stephenie Meyer's tá no seu desktop. (breakingdawn123)

538- Sua desculpa para respirar agora é dizer que seus instintos de vampiro te fazem fazer isso.

539- As pessoas sabem que devem te evitar quando você está lendo New Moon, por que eles sabem que você pode começar a chorar a qualquer segundo.

540- Você vai em sites sobre carro só para procurar os carros relacionados a Twilight.(Bella Cullens 17)

541- Você fala as pessoas que sua peça favorita do faqueiro é um garfo. (annabethchase45) (**N/T: **Lembrando que garfo em inglês é fork! )

542- Quando você viu o trailer de twilight você notou que a cena no quarto do Edward era diferente. (breakingdawn123)

543- Você encara ser chamado de vampiro ou lobisomem como um elogio.

544- Você entalha "Fido" na tigela do seu cachorro.

545- Você ficou irritada quando olhou o artigo fa Cosmo Girl sobre o filme Twilight e viu que eles colocaram a data de lançamento errada.

546- Você enviou uma carta ao pessoal da Cosmo Girl reclamando sobre eles não publicarem os fatos corretamente.

547-Você arquiteta um plano para seqüestrar a Nessie, para assim trocar de lugar com ela e poder ter o Jacob.

548- Quando você ouve que o carro de alguém foi roubado, você pensa que foi um dos Cullens que pegou.

549- Você passa por estúdios de balé pensando que você vai esbarrar num vampiro voraz.

550- VocÊ procura no Google os lugares mencionados nos livros como First Beach em La Push


End file.
